1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a fixing tool for quickly setting up a secure device and particularly to a fixing tool for an engaging member being joined to a secure unit by an ejecting member, which is actuated by a driving member.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Due to technology progressing rapidly, the integrated circuit has been capable of being made with thinness, lightness, shortness and smallness. Relatively, each electronic device can perform huge and more complicated functions and it consumes much more power so that more heat is generated and a heat dissipation device such as a radiator has to be mounted to the electronic device for removing the heat in order to keep operation of the whole electronic system normally
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, the conventional heat dissipation device 100, which is mounted to a central processing unit (not shown) in a notebook computer, includes a cooling module 1 and three secure units 2. The cooling module 1 further includes a main element 11 and a cooling unit 12, which is disposed at the bottom of the main element 11 and faces the central processing unit. The cooling unit 12 further includes a heat guide plate 121 attached to the central processing unit. The main element 11 has three connecting seats 111 spacing apart from each other and surrounding the heat guide plate 121. Each of the connecting seats 111 has a vertical central through hole 112 with an inner diameter at the upper part thereof being greater than that at the lower part thereof and an intersection shoulder 113 is disposed between the two inner parts. Each of the secure unit 2 further includes a screw 21, a spring 223 and a C-type retaining ring 23. The screw 21 further includes a screw head and a screw rod joined to the screw head. The screw rod has a large diameter section 211, a small diameter section 212 and an annular recess 213 at the intersection of the large diameter section 211 and the small diameter section 212. The annular recess 213 engages with the C-type retaining ring 23. The screw rod is inserted into the through hole 112 and slightly longer than the through hole 112 so that part of the small diameter section 212 extends outward the through hole 112.
The spring 22 is disposed to surround the screw 21 before the screw 21 is inserted into the through hole 112. Both the small diameter section 212 and the annular recess 213 of the screw 21 extend outward the through hole 112 while the secure device being set up. Meanwhile, an end of the spring 22 is biased against the screw head of the screw 21 and the other end of the spring 22 is biased against the shoulder part 113 of the through hole 112 respectively so that the spring 22 is partly subjected to a compression force. The C-type retaining ring 23 is engaged to the annular recess 213. Once a foreign force, which exerts to the spring 22 at the time of the secure unit 2 being mounted, is relieved, the C-type retaining ring 23 is pressed by the restoring force of the spring 22 against the bottom of the connecting seat 111 to complete the job of setting up the secure unit 2.
The C-type retaining ring 23 in the preceding conventional device is engaged to the annular recess 213 manually but it is very inconvenient that the small and flat retaining ring 23 has to be picked up carefully before engaging with the annular recess 213. Further, it is very easy for the C-type retaining ring 23 to engage with the annular recess 231 incompletely due to the finger being unable to hold the opening of the C-type retaining ring 23 evenly or it is very likely to postpone time for the setting up job caused by the C-type retaining ring 23 falling down to the ground. On the other hand, it is easy for a group of C-type retaining rings to attract each other due to static electric charges such that picking up one of the C-type retaining rings becomes very tedious. In addition, the force being exerted excessively with an unevenly positioned C-type retaining ring may result in injury of hand once the hand hits the electronic component. In this way, worse production efficiency is obtained with increased production cost.